1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wood splitting devices, and more particularly to motor driven, vehicle mounted wood splitting devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The increasing popularity of wood as an alternative fuel source has created a corresponding demand for log and wood splitting machines. Many types of log splitters have been previously manufactured. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,359 to Jensen, et al. discloses a gasoline engine-powered log splitter with a reciprocating trolley mechanism designed to force a log against a splitting wedge. The Jensen machine uses a series of complex mechanical linkages to transmit power from the engine to the trolley mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,825 to Schroeder discloses a comparable machine powered by a hand-operated ratchet/pawl assembly.
However, Jensen, et al., Schroeder, and other prior art splitters have two major drawbacks. First, they are not easily movable. Second, the prior art devices lack convenient, inexpensive, and effective power sources. For example, the Schroeder device is hand-operated with limited splitting capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,374 to Klingel is an attempt to solve the above-stated shortcomings. Klingel discloses a log splitting device transversely mounted on the front of a motor vehicle. The Klingel device uses a splitting ram powered by a hydraulic power source. A suggested source is an existing hydraulic pump of the motor vehicle. To operate effectively, the vehicle must have a suitable hydraulic pump which can be connected to the device with high pressure hydraulic fluid lines and seals. Such lines and seals are subject to leakage which can impair the effectiveness of the device.
Therefore, a need presently exists for portable wood splitting devices capable of operating economically, conveniently, and efficiently.